Guns and Knives
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Gang fights, one of the most common events that happens in "Dusty City". But with the BTT and the Axis Power throwing their knives at each other, war is but a thread away. And when it happens, death and tears will be ensured. Especially when the leaders of both gangs are distant brothers and secret lovers. But no one seems to care. They all just want the money. Germancest!


Mother always told me to stay quiet, always whisper, always keep my head down. Father would tell me to hide and to act dead, to act if I wasn't here. They said that it was part of a game that only me and them played. A play of sorts. But that was only when I would hear the door open and brash screaming from someone only a few years older than me. At that time, I was only five.

Everything made a drastic turn when I was eight though. It happened when "brother" came back. The person with the brash voice and the massive ego.

I didn't know exactly what his name was, I didn't know what else to call him but "brother". Mother and father hardly speaks of him, only saying that he was someone that I should never follow. I didn't know what he looked like. But I do remember when I was around four or so, I would always play with this figure. With little plastic knifes and forks before mother or father would separate me and that figure.

Crack, smash, shatter. Yelling was heard as well as a shriek that pierced through the air was heard. I remembered myself hiding in a wardrobe in mother's and father's bedroom. I was scared, trembling, I admit that. I was holding my rabbit toy. It was dirtied white fur and a pair of red button eyes. I called it "Hasi" at that time.

My breath was hitching up, sweat was trickling down like a waterfall while I was chanting mother's words in my head:

"Just a game, that is all this ever play. Cold as the dead and quiet as the trees, that is our game."

I was scared, but when I heard something like glass break again, I jumped out of the wardrobe clumsily, dropping Hasi to the ground. I forgot and left him there.

Tip toe, tip toe. Quiet and quietly, I crept down the wooden stairs. Only a few creaks were heard here and there. I silently walked into the living room, hiding in the shadows, before hiding behind the cream sofa quickly. It was there when I heard the yells more clearly.

"You can't hid him forever from me!" An obnoxious voice was heard loudly as well as something breaking. Perhaps a glass ornament that mother really loves.

"The way your acting and screaming, we have every right to!" Screamed mother quickly.

"You fucking bitch! This isn't just your house! It's because of you that I'm-" The person with the obnoxious voice was cut of sharply by father.

"This is no way to speak to your mother! She and I went through hell to keep you out from there, and this is the thanks we get?!" Yelled father before I heard someone slap someone else. Then I heard a weak cry. At that time, I walked into the middle of the room, allowing everyone to see me clearly.

That was the first time I saw the teenager, perhaps he was fourteen, six years older than me. He had pure white hair, short and messy. His eyes were dim red and his skin was pale as the snow during winter. He looked just like Hasi.

"West," whispered the teenager, his eyes were soft as I looked at him. I saw mother and father tense up, darting their eyes to eachother.

"Hasi," was what I whispered back before that event soon came to a close.

That was the last I ever saw him... Before I was told to go back to my room. But... I didn't know what the world had in store for me and him.

* * *

** I am a Germancest fan as well as a Suzalulu fan o3o Any objections..? None, good xD**

**Anyway, I just came up with this idea during school. And so I wrote this out and what not. It's gonna be short and the updates will be slow cuz I'm laazzzzyyyy. The summary is: **

**Gang fights, one of the most common events that happens in "Dusty City". But with the BTT and the Axis Power throwing their knives at each other, war is but a thread away. And when it happens, death and tears will be ensure. Especially when the leaders of both gangs are distant brothers and secret lovers. But no one seems to ****care. They all just want the money.**

**Anyway, I own nothing o3o**


End file.
